


"I"

by MultiVerSonalityDisorder



Series: X-Men [1]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark Magic, Empath, Genderbending, Genderswapping, Intersex, Other, Some side romances, Universe Collision, White Magic, bloodpoisoning, eventual battlefield, slow and steady, somewhat school-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 09:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6464107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiVerSonalityDisorder/pseuds/MultiVerSonalityDisorder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were simply Gemini.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dear Lucille

**Author's Note:**

> This is my attempt at an X-men fan fiction. While there will be Kurt/OC romance going on, I will be trying to play a bit with the characters to get a better feel of them. As there are various realities in the comics, shows, films, games, etc. I'm trying to play the characters as canon as I can, but also with some slight twist as I'll be dipping into various realities. If it seems as though I'm taking too much liberty with the characters and steering them off away from anything resembling who and what they are, please tell me so I can catch myself and stay on track; it's hard when you're biased about your own work, but I will do my best to not slack off. The first chapter is a little prelude of sorts, a little note. The rest will be told in an average third-person narrative. Thank you so much for checking in!  
> -I own nothing save for my OCs-

_Looks like you didn’t give me a say about any of this; typical. Do what you want, not like I can stop you. Just remember that you can’t stop me neither. If you’re going to force me into that captive hellhole, then I’m gonna have my fun. I don’t wanna hear any bitchin about it, you hear?_

_Anyshit, I thought I was gonna end up starting this “new chapter”, you keep calling it, off by the way the cycle has been moving, but sometimes I forget how botched it is. I won’t be able to scout anything out for you. Can’t tell you who to trust, and who to throw off the balcony. So, when you want to give up, just get the hell out._

_Also, DRAMA? You signed us up for that shitty little class? What kinda school even has drama anymore? And, just how many languages were planning on learning??? You don’t expect us to split it, do you? I don’t have time for that. Got better things to do._

_To be honest, I thought when the time came, you would back out. This is the first time I’ve seen you actually follow through with something. Kind of impressed, but mostly pissed. Why can’t you follow through with the shit I wanna do? Selfish. But, tomorrow you’re really gonna start these classes? Because, I swear to the All Mighty above that if I wake up tomorrow morning and you decide to chicken out, I’ll never forgive you. Why not just leave then? I could, but you know those bastards would be on my ass in a heartbeat. You’re fault. Selfish._

_I’ve been looking out for your ass for seven years, so I better be getting something out of this._

_If you get bullied, I’ll let them have their way. If you have the balls to go against my wants, then you better have the balls to stand up for yourself. Don’t rely on the teachers, or those goody two-shoes that are bound to be in one of your classes. If I hear anything about it, don’t doubt I won’t encourage it. Isn’t fighting a way of life for these people? Isn’t that what they’re known for? I doubt you’ll get into too much trouble if you let loose on any of those assholes. Might even get a medal._

_Just to be clear, I ain’t nervous about you starting this whole thing. Got it? I absolutely couldn’t care less so long as you don’t bother me with it. Who knows, I don’t think I’ll even do any of the work. So, good luck with the grades. I might not even show up to class, now that I think about it. Yeah, I mean, why do I need to be there? You’re the student, not me._

_You’ll be missing out on things anyway, so why do I have to suffer through it in order to make sure you don’t fall behind? Aren’t you lucky to have such understanding teachers._

_Also, if this interferes with any “me-time”, I’ll be furious. I’m owed a few nights a week MINIMUM of time to myself. I hope you got that in writing, you little sneak._

_Anyway, just try not to make me look bad tomorrow._

_-D_


	2. Approve of Me

“You can trust us here.”

That’s what Charles Xavier told her this morning as they sat in the main office that the headmaster and headmistress shared. It seemed that Xavier had retired from his position as headmaster, and resolved to be the school counselor. The headmaster was this Logan fellow who was a tad shorter than her, but there was no argument as to whether or not he could break her like a stick. The headmistress was Jean Grey, a tall beautiful red-haired woman who was almost more intimidating than Logan. Xavier had contacted her parents barely a week ago, and they were ecstatic to hear of this place. She didn’t fight them. She had been homeschooled since she was ten, and only had “friends” via social media who lived in other cities, states, countries even.

She wanted to meet new people, and if there were people out there like her… Her parents were supportive. They didn’t force her. She made the decision herself. She was going to go through with this. She had to. She moved in just last night while the other residents were fast asleep. A man named Scott Summers had fetched her.

Scott wasn’t as sociable as Professor Xavier had seemed over the phone. He made her nervous. He had such a serious attitude about him. It was similar to the way Jean Grey had held herself. She wasn’t given a room to share, she didn’t need one with _him_ tagging along. It would just be hard for their roommate if they had one. It was better this way.

Perhaps it would be easier to separate themselves among the other students like this, as well. Then, there was the thought of classes. She was already heading towards her first period. She started her morning with a private breakfast to herself, then the meeting with the faces of the institute. She was coming in late to the school year – which apparently was a common occurrence as new mutants were popping up all over, as explained per Xavier – but she was assured it wouldn’t hinder her ability to progress to the next grade. She was in her junior year, sixteen turning seventeen, and she deeply wanted to graduate with her peers the next year. Glancing down at her schedule, Xavier had imprinted a map in her mind to help her get around better.

She felt a bit unsettled at that little trick, but with how large this place was, a real map would have only gotten her lost. She never left the house through her teenage years, and her heart was racing quickly. Her first class was, luckily, an elective. It wasn’t something too intense, as she was told that Danger Room training was definitely a course she would be observing today; mandatory participation starting tomorrow. Her knees were shaking. Her eyes darted about the halls to find the correct door, and there it was. A large double-door entry-way that clearly stated “Auditorium”.

Her first class was “Drama and the Arts” with Professor Wagner. It sounded German or Dutch – from her limited experience interacting with people online and various media she had watched or read in her spare time – which worried her that perhaps he’d be stern. She felt bad as the stereotype crossed her mind, but it didn’t help that her anxiety was already eating away at her. She pushed it aside, inhaling deeply as she pushed open one of the large heavy doors.

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
